spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 97: The Dangers of Underdark
=Kapitola 97: The Dangers of Underdark= Faces sbíhá dolů z vyvýšeniny na které držel hlídku a cestou křičí aby vzbudil zbytek skupiny. Probouzí se jich velice málo a Buppidovo chrápání pouze přidá na síle. Cestou si Faces uvědomuje že mezi spící skupinou nikde nevidí spát Topsy s Turvym a že krysodlaci jsou podezřele blízko místa kde sourozenci spali. Faces rychle pochopí co se stalo zatímco okolo něj probíhá Abdul s napřaženou sekerou kterou právě sekal dříví. V táboře se mezitím probudí May, Fiddledonk a Arthur který zírá přímo do čumáku krysodlaka který ho očuchává. V tu chvíli k němu už přibíhá Abdul které krysodlaka přetáhne v plné síle sekerou přes záda. Mastná kůže krysodlaků podpořená prokletím lycantropie však silnému úderu nedovolí aby krysu zranil. Turvy se však na Abdula otočil a Topsy vyráží proti ležícímu Sarithovi. Fiddledonk se snaží probudit Stoličku a vedle se Shuushar Neprobuzený pomalu probouzí. Arthur pomalu vstane a nechá porůst svou hůl pomocí transmutační magie Shillelagh a přetáhne Turvyho přes čumák. Faces příbíhá do tábora a používá proti Topsy urážku podpořenou povídáním o hře. Na Topsy to vliv nemá. May za ním pomalu vstává, bezvýsledně vystřelí ze své kuše a Buppido si zamlaská a chrápe dál. Topsy a Turvy se mezitím otočili na Abdula který rozdává další rány svou sekerou a kříčí že neni schopný krysy zranit. Jimjar vystřelil ze své kuše, zjistil že krysám neublíží a rozhlíží se kde pomoci. Zároveň se vsází že krysy nejdou zranit, Arthur který ví co jeho hůl udělal sázku přijímá. Fiddledonk se Shuusharem se snaží vzbudit Stoličku, ale malý myconid spí jako zabitý. Abdul zvedá svou sekeru a brání se útokům dvou krys. Turvyho zuby navzdorymu tomu najdou svou cíl v jeho ruce. Faces konečně doběhne doprostřed tábora zatímco se Abdul začíná bránit a odhodí Topsy na druhou stranu pryč od trpaslíka. To sice vzbudí Saritha, ale šílenství a bojechtivost při zahnanosti do rohu vyděsí Arthura natolik že začíná útíkat od obou krys pryč. May’Tana rychle vytáhne Tentacle rod kterou pošle proti Turvymu a pomalu se přibližuje k Facesovi který se neúspěšně snaží zahnat Topsy. Krysa oddělená od svého sourozence znovu šlehne svým pařátem do warforgeda a pak se pokusí velkého humanoida pokousat. Jimjar běží za Arthurem a prosí o kameny. Sarith se mezitím zvedl a hledá svou kuši, zatímco Shuusharovi se s Fiddledonkovou pomocí podařilo vzbudit Stoličku, který spóruje celou místnost. Fiddledonk zvedá kámen a hází ho po krysách. Abdul pokračuje v bránění se krysám a křičí na Arthura ať se kouká vrátit, že jeho zbraň něco dělala. Turvy se rozeběhne a skočí na Facese který se mu snaží pouze bránit. May který přiběhla kolem Abdula posílá na Turvyho svá chapadla. Abdulův výkřik konečně probral Buppida, který saltem přeskočí na vedlejší houbu a z něj za letu zabodne svou dýku do ramene krysodlaka. Ten zařve bolestí a otočí se na malého Derra kterého sekne svým drápem a pak se mu zakousne do ramene. Na druhé straně to slyší i Turvy. Jimjar mezitím zvedl několik kamenů a teď je šije do Turvyho který vypadá že zachvilku roztrhá Facese. Sarith obchází místnost a střílí krysy do zad, ale zatím se nemůže trefit. Rychlý pohled do jeskyně ho zastaví a jeho první věta v zapnutém chatu zní. “Máme Společnost…” Fiddledonk mezitím také doběhl k Arthurovi a bere si jeho kameny. Topsy mezitím skočila potřetí po facesovi a navzdory chapadlům která se ho snaží zdržet, krysí drápy najdou svůj cíl a warforged s velkou ranou padá na zem. May velice obratně otočí svou rodku a krysu přetáhne přes nohu jak probíhá kolem, ale ta jí i tak uteče a skočí po Buppidovi. Arthur se stále krčí v rohu a naříká, zatímco Shuushar vyráží pro vodu. May pokračuje ve svazování Topsy svou holí, a přemýšlí u toho jestli chce krysy zabít, uvědomuje si totiž že jsou součástí jejich skupiny. Buppido odolává útoku obou krysodlaků a s posměškem že se neumí chovat ke svému bohu přibodne Turvy její nohu k zemi. Topsy příbíhá k Turvymu ale Buppido se jejím útokům vyhne. Jimjar s Fiddledonkem mezitím vylepšili svoji pozici tím že doběhli na pokácený Zurkhwood a teď sourozence bombardují očarovanými kameny. Sarith se lehce přidušeným hlasem ptá na postup. Prý k nim z jeskyně míří skupina orků. Abdul když si všimne že všechny útoky míří proti Buppidovi znovu zvedne svou sekeru a zkusí jí zatnout do zad Topsy. Po neúspěšné damage si odplivne nad sekerou. Art se pomalu houpe v rohu a Shuushar přináší vodu která na krysy vliv nemá. Potom komentuje dění v tunelu slovy že se sem blíží “Skupina nemírových humanoidů s velice malým skupinovým IQ a prázdným žaludkem.” May’Tana svou chapadlovou rodkou stáhne na zem se silným prasknutím omráčí Turvyho, zatímco Jimjar svým kamenem sundá utíkající Topsy. Dvojice Orků Na druhé straně Caverny z tunelu právě obrovskou rychlostí přibíhá ork s dvojbřitou sekerou který sekne po Sarithovi který se tak tak sehne. Druhý se ptá svého “vůdce” na taktiku. Velký Orog za ním vydá pouze divný zvuk. http://www.newcave.com/game/?id=3523 “Dobře” zní odpověď orka který se otáčí zpět směrem ke “Své jeskyni”. May’Tana se otáčí k nově příchozím zatímco za jejími zády Buppido začíná popravovat umírající krysodlaky. Jimjar podporuje Saritha házením kamenů a Fiddledonk opakuje každý jeho pohyb. Sarith mezitím dělá kotouly kolem velkého orka. Ani jeden druhého nejsou schopni zasáhnout. Abdul, viditělně potěšený přítomnosti nečěho co je schopný zranit svou sekerou vybíhá proti orkům. Shuusharova brada se potkává s obrovskou sekerou nového orkem který přiběhl tunelu. Jimjar mezitím přilákal zájem jejich vůdce, velkého Oroga s gnomem u pasu. Art se mezitím odvážil od svého rohu a vytrhnutím velké houby útočí na oroga. Stolička spěšně stahuje své spóry, ze strachu z jejich připojení a Shuushar utíká pryč. May’Tana útočí na orka který napadl Shuushara a okolo prolétající Abdul jde s ní. Buppido mezitím vzadu s těly dělá nepříjemné věci kterých si všimne pouze přicházející Arthur. Jimjar hodil ještě jeden kamen a potom vytáhl svou dýku a začal kolem Oroga s obří sekerou tančit. Probíhá mu mezi nohy a snaží se mu rosekat jeho paty. Velký míšenec orka a ogra ho zasahuje obří sekerou. Sarith pokračuje v tanci a nadává že se nemůže trefit. Abdul mezitím zachytil na sekeru orkův útok a vrácí mu to proti úderem který dopadne stejně. Fiddledonk se schovává za kládu. Po pár vteřinách boje oba orci padají mrtví k zemi a Sarith pomalu přichází k Orogovi po kterém od Abdula letí sekera. May velkého humanoida drží svou rodkou a poslední zásah příjde od Jimjara který naposledy proletí mezi nohami velkého Oroga, podřízne mu obě achilovky a obrovský humanoid dopadne s velkou ranou na zem až mu praskne hlava. Sarith však svou kuši nesklápí. Tiše pronese “opatrně” a sleduje tělo. Ani Jimjar, ani May’Tana si ničeno nevšimnou, ale Abdul se Sarithem jasně a vyděšeně sledují oživlý mozek se čtyřmi končetinami, který vylézá z Orogovy hlavy. Intellect Devourer Sarith po Intellect Devourerovi vystřelí, ale opět mine. Abdul s křikem “Co to kurva je!” do něj v rozběhu kopne a pošle ho několik stop pryč. Mozek dopadne na všechny čtyři a vyběhne zpátky. Jimjar, který se otočil dozadu s vytřeštěným zrakem sleduje Buppida který si omotává krk střevy Turvyho a mozek na něj skočí zezadu. May’Tana stihne zareagovat jako první a podivnou bytost z malého svirfenblina strhne. Jimjar se rychle otočí a do drženého mozku zespodu zabodne svou dýku. Jak May’Tana drží mozek v obou rukách tak zničehonic ucítí silnou myšlenkovou bombu která útočí na její vědomí. Zbytek skupiny sleduje jak se Drow elfce protočí panenky a ona padne bezvládne k zemi. Mozek je už na pohybu a Sarith křičí že se nesmí dostat k mrtvému tělu. Nabije svou kuši a posedmé mine. Intellect devourer začíná zalézat do těla mrtvého orka. Fiddledonk utíká ve strachu a narazí na Buppida který aktuálně skalpuje Turvyho. Mladý půl-elf div neomdlí. Arthur pomáhá Buppidovi a se zájmem si prohlíží mrtvá těla malých lycantropů. Buppido si vedle něj zkouší skalp jako čepici. Jimjar znovu zvedne svou kuši a vystřelí po mozku ale mijí. Mozem mezitím ovládne rmtvé tělo orka a to se postaví. V tu samou chvíli ho nepřekvapivě míjí Sarith a trefuje Fiddledonk kamenem. Ovládnutý ork zvedne svou sekeru a přetáhne s ní drow elfa který je v boji zraněn prvně. Sarith křičí něco o tom, že takhle tu můžou být na vždy. Abdul napadne orka a sekne ho přes ruku za ním proletí šipka a kámen které vystřelí Intellect Devourera ven z hlavy obřího humanoida. Mozek dopadne k nohám Saritha, který přebije svou kuši a se vztekem v hlase řve “Tak teď už se kurva snad trefím!” a mine. Okolo proletí Abdul a rosekne mozek ve dví. Skupina padne k zemi vyčerpáním a je to až Fiddledonk který je upozorní na Buppida. Shuushar okamžitě odvádí Stoličku dál, aby to mladý mycodin neviděl a pak se vrací aby se skupina poradila co s šíleným Derrem. Buppido, který mezitím dokončuje svůj klobouk a srovnává si šálu ze střev Turvyho se na ně dívá jako by nechápal co se děje. “Mám něco mezi zubama?” Derro se zmateně rozhlíží.. “Děje se něco? Vy jste z nich něco chtěli?” Hrdinové kteří zůstali při vědomí se vyjadřují k tomu co Buppido udělal. Fiddledonk má trauma a je potichu. Shuushar vysvětluje že chápe indiánské jednání zpracovat vše, které je vlastní i jeho lidu, ale neschvaluje formu, každopádně nevidí s Derrovým jednáním problém. Sarith vzhledem k tomu že se jedná o nižší rasy pouze nakrčí nos a oznámí malému Derrovi že nebude spát vedle něj. Arthur za Buppidem slévá krev krysodlaků do krunýřů ohnivých brouků na pokusy. Abdulovi je celý problém cizí a Jimjar se nevyjadřuje. Buppido nakonec dokončí svůj cylindr pomocí orkských zubů. Buppido’s Top Hat Skupina si odpočine a rána prozkoumává těla mrtvých orků. May’Tana se probere ale nepůsobí příliš při vědomí. Zdá se, že myšlenková bomba od Intellect devourera jí kompeltně smazala. Sarith ukazuje Abdulovi orkské sekery, ale trpaličí kovář nad nimi ohrne nos. Více ho zajímá malý gnomský čaroděj, kterého měl u pasu Orog. Zvedne ho za hák, který si potom vezme Faces a vyklepe z něj podivný list papíru. Text se zdá být v Dwarvishi, ale slova nedávájí smysl. Skupina tráví den cesty překládáním listu. Šifrovaná zpráva Follow the Evershadow River The hag Middenheap watches all and must be appeased to pass Through the mossy pools you shall reach the Nagging Falls Venture a league beyond the Falls and you shall find the fallen remains of the Tomb of Brysis Khaem Dešifrovaná zpráva Cestou se dějí další věci - insert Underdark Story here - Underdark Chronicles: Rockfall Cestou v desetstopovém tunelu se díky zemětřesení uvolní několik kamenů nad skupinou a ta je zasypána. Velké krápníky dopadají na Shuushara, Buppida, Stoličku a ostatní. Faces healuje koho může a Buppido nebyl příliš daleko od smrti. Po své záchraně hrdinům osboně poděkuje. Arthur s hláškou “Naše božskost má potíže” z něj magií sundal kamení a Faces ho vyléčil pomocí svého kouzelného slova. Hrdinové pokračuje dál a z tunelu za chvilku zmizí pravá strana která se propadne dolů do temnoty. Hrdinové cestují několik dlouhých hodin po vysoké a úzké římse. ...ale věskyni Underdark Chronicles: Spore Servants on High Ledge “Večer” toho dne skupina na této vysoké římse potká další skupinu. Abdul je první kdo si všimne nepočítatelně Quaggothu před nimi a okamžitě reaguje hodem svého kopí. To se zapíchne do jednoho z malých yetiů ale ten nereaguje. Shuushar navrhuje mírové řešení a Jimjar se s ním vsází že to neklapne. Shuushar sázku přijímá a vyráží směrem ke Quaggothům s dlouhým citátem o tom jak si skupinu musí věřit a pomáhat a spoustu dalších slov které jak záhy zjistí jsou zbytečná protože Quaggothi jsou ovládnuti spórami a rozhodně nejsou při vědomí. S touto informací se Shuushar vrací. Abdul hlasuje pro boj, ale Faces si chce nejdříve Quaggothy sám prohlédnout. Vyrazí směrem k nim a sám zjišťuje že “zahoubení” těchto zvířat je značné. Zdá se, že ani netuší kde jsou. Quaggoth vepředu warforgeda sleduje s nulovou inteligencí v očích, podobně jako May’tana poslední dva dny. Faces Quaggotha opatrně přesouvá na nebezpečnější část plošiny a celkově se stádem pokusuje. Jeho dotek druhého quaggotha poněkud rozruší a tak se Faces raději vrací. Vzadu se skupina rozhodne zkusit se s Quaggothy spojit. Stolička vyrazí dopředu a začíná přidávat do Společné konverzace stádo bestií. Ve chvíli kdy však spóry malého Mycodina dorazí až ke Quaggothům cití celá skupina že to byla chyba. Jejich hlavou projedou nepříjemné obrazy ukazující spóry, hnilobu, houbu a podobně nechutné části a Fungal Queen. Každý ze členů si připadá pronásledován v jeskyni a obrazy s nimi nepříjemně zamávají. https://goo.gl/VY5iV1